onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:CP9
History There's a little confusion here, because this "new home" is actually the island where they were trained and the next generation is being trained. Hey does anyone know if the cp9 ministory is in the anime or is it just manga because I really wanna know The stooge 05:51, 4 January 2009 (UTC)The Stooge :Only two mini-stories made it into anime format - Buggy's and Coby's, both recieved below normal ratings. The CP9 mini-series hasn't finished also, so even if they were animating the mini-series it will have not reached anime level yet. One-Winged Hawk 09:35, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Nero Why is Nero listed as CP9 member? He never was. -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · 20:05, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Yes he was. Drunk Samurai 20:29, 3 August 2009 (UTC) :He's not a member anymore, but what makes you say he never was? It was mentioned several times: *Bottom panel: CP9 appears above his name & silhouette. *Top panel: Wanze says he's the newest CP9 assassin. *It's in his character-info-box (bottom right-hand corner). *Kaku informs Lucci that Nero knows 4 of the 6 Rokushiki. *Lucci says Nero doesn't deserve to be a part of CP9. ::Kaizoku-Hime 21:40, 3 August 2009 (UTC) CP9 Former Members After the events of CP9's cover story, shouldn't it be clear that Lucci's group are no longer members of the CP9? Can someone edit the character box to show that Spandam is the only current member of the CP9? NANLIT 14:09, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Orphans I think it's great that Oda's clarified this - however, isn't Kumadori also technically not an orphan? He thinks his mother, Yamanbako, is dead, but I remember it being revealed that she was still alive and well somewhere else. That wouldn't make him an orphan - maybe just an abandoned child. :In the common usage, an orphan does not have any surviving parent to care for him or her. However, one legal definition is a minor bereft through "death or disappearance of, abandonment or desertion by, or separation or loss from, both parents". So an abandoned child, like Kumadori, is an orphan by the less common definition of the word. ::Kaizoku-Hime 19:45, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Rokushiki? I can't recall, but isn't it true that of the seven Rokushiki masters, Lucci is the only one seen using all six forms on panel? 20:35, March 13, 2010 (UTC) :I once asked myself the same question, and when you read the manga carefully enough you get to see every member of the CP9 (except Nero and Spandam of course) use at least one variation of the six forms. 20:26, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Special Abilities Should it be noted somewhere that each of the "fighting" members of CP9 have their own personal abilities? i.e. Fukurou's te-awase, Kumadori's body-control, and Devil's Fruit powers for the rest. 2xN 04:29, May 1, 2010 (UTC) :I believe it is already written in the character own page Kdom 20:37, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Should you not delete on the trivia that CP9 has the most zoan-class devil fruits of any organizations since Kaido is said to have an army made up of zoan users? Former Organization Since Spandam and Funkfreed are the only remaining members of CP9, isn't the group considered to be disbanded and a former one? As it is inactive at the moment and nowadays. I think I will list both Spandam as the former chief of CP9 and latter itself under the category of former antagonist groups. Does anyone have problems with it? Since there are still active members of it, it is not disbanded. 10:05, July 5, 2014 (UTC) privileges sections needs change the statement that the cp9 (spandam) were given the authority to initiate a buster call is entirely false. though not explicitly stated it is very much implied in the manga that spandam was not given it by aokiji. examples illustrating this include robin's doubtful remark (and spandam's subsequent outburst) and the reactions of the marines who expected to see aokiji during the bombardment (not spandam). Spandamn (talk) 06:18, November 4, 2015 (UTC)